Whispers from the Past
Whispers from the Past is the 4th book of the Charmed novels. The novel is set between "The Devil's Music" and "Awakened", as Piper mentions a 'Saturday dinner rush' at P3 in chapter 4, and Prue says that she still works at Buckland's in chapter 8. In chapter 3, Phoebe refers to coming from the 21st century, meaning it is the year 2000 already. Summary :A shard of mirror for a broken reflection :A pocket watch with a cracked face :A cache of herbs to burn for protection :All will send me to another time and place. Phoebe Halliwell is having a very bad day: A demon has pulled her centuries into the past. She has no way to tell her sisters she's alive, no way to get back to her own time—and the demon is trying to kill her. Back in the present, Prue & Piper are devastated at losing their sister. But that isn't their only problem. Something is wrong with them, too. Somehow, they're turning... evil. But why? And how can they stop it—without the Power of Three? Characters Major *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the power of Telekinesis. *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The youngest sister with the power of Premonition. Support *'Falcroft:' A demon who can create time-rifts and wreak havoc in past, present & future. *'Hugh Montgomery:' A warlock and accomplice of the demon. He stays with Prudence Wentworth and takes the responsibility of turning her evil by giving her a potion. *'Cassandra Wentworth:' Daughter of Prudence Warren-Wentworth. *'Prudence Warren-Wentworth:' The daughter of Melinda Warren. Minor *'Wax Man:' A villager in Salem. Mentioned *'Penny Halliwell:' The grandmother of the Charmed Ones. *'Melinda Warren:' The Charmed Ones' ancestor. *'Mrs. Gibbs:' A pregnant woman living in the 17th century. Magical Notes Contents of the Evil Book of Shadows *Potions & Spells For The Warding Off & Ruination of Warlocks : Make an image of thy foe, Slash it as I slashed the roe. Then bury it beneath full moon In the grave of one hanged too soon. This page is illustrated with the drawing of a larcerated deer. *For Maiming Beasts *To Be Revenged On One Who Has Done You Harm *To Cause Disease In One Who Crosses You *A Spell to Splinter Enchantment Spells Tracking Spell :For this spell, something of the Lost One's father is needed, a lock of her hair and a piece of clothing dear to her. : A trace of paternity, Clothing so dear, A lock of hair To track far and near. Find (?)Phoebe, Point the way. Track her spirit, Find her today. To Remove an Evil Enchantment :Day to night, Night to day, Break the spell, Cast it away. To Banish a Demon and Destroy His Power :For this spell, the following ingredients are needed: a thimble, soil from the earth where three roads meet, a tea leaf, a nutmeg kernel, two flat stones, a feather and Queen Anne's lace. The ingredients should be thrown in a fire before the spell is cast. : Friends of light and sister sun, Winter moon & summer shower, Send this demon back to darkness, Banish him, destroy his power. Spell for Banishing the Most Evil of Demons :The spell requires the power of two or more witches. Soul from the earth where three roads meet, pinch of salt, needle of pine. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue and Prudence. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe and Cassandra. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Falcroft. *'Time Ripple:' Used by Falcroft. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell's tome of knowledge. *'Athame:' A dagger used to direct energy. Warlocks use those to absorb their victims' powers. Notes and Trivia *This is the first novel to feature Phoebe as the main character. Errors *Penny Halliwell was generally known as "Grams", but this book incorrectly called her "Gram". *Chapter 3 designates Phoebe landing in Salem, Massachusettes, 1676. This is canonically impossible as Prudence Warren is shown to be a woman in her twenties, when in fact she would not have been born yet. *Melinda Warren is incorrectly stated as having died in 1654, years before she was actually born according to the episode All Halliwell's Eve in 1670. Also in The Witch is Back was stated she died in 1692. *Prue is incorrectly referenced as having blue eyes when her eyes are actually green. *In this novel, the Book of Shadows is described as a thick book in the 17th century. This is inaccurate, because the Book was rather thin during that time. It became thicker over in time as more descendants added entries to it. It is also confirmed that Prudence, Melinda's daughter, had the powers of Telekinesis and Premonition. International titles *'French:' Quand le passé revient (When the Past Returns) *'Russian:' Šjopot iz prošlogo (Whisper from the Past) 319764.jpg|Russian cover of the book Quand le passé revient.jpg|French cover of the book Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise